


House Bouvier

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [13]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Parody, Hag, Kinks, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Puppy Play, Sex Positive, Werewolf, death is stepmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: A Cinderella version of what happens when the Millicent, Remus and Neville step through the magical gateway. This time from the perspective of Remus, as Millicent meets Ella's father at a party, hooks up at his second wife's funeral, and moves into to a brand new family complete with three daughters.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Cinderella's Father, Millicent Bulstrode/Everyone
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Kudos: 4





	House Bouvier

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read completely standalone. If you accept that Milly, Remus and Neville are here. If you do want to read how they got here - Millicent Avoids a War. The other stories are completely separate after the very first.

It had been slightly awkward how Milly and Nigel met, what with the whole suffocation of his new wife in an auto-erotic asphyxiation during an orgy Milly had attended at Nigel's home. Remus had told Milly it was bad form to pick up a widower at his wife’s funeral. That didn’t stop him from following Milly back to the house to offer further condolences.

“You have three daughters?” Remus asked politely as Milly had her hand on Nigel's knee, two of the girls looking very red-eyed and the third staring at the ceiling.

“Ella is mine from my dear first wife, Rosemary was Jessica’s eldest from her first husband, and Phoebe from her third husband,” Nigel replied, he was taking the death of his second wife rather well.

“Oh.” Remus looked at Milly who was ignoring the three girls completely.

“Mr Bouvier is our fifth father.” Remus gave Rosemary a polite smile. It had been something he had noticed about this world, they all seemed to run through spouses at an alarming rate after the first. Though he had no real worries about Milly in is this regard.

“Will you be our new mother?” Ella asked quietly. 

“I think it’s a little soon, darling,” Nigel answered for Milly who looked what Remus could only describe as perplexed.

“It wasn’t soon with Mother Jessica though, when she moved in before the funeral,” Ella mumbled as Rosemary and Phoebe clutched each others hands.

“Now darling, your mother was ill for quite a while before she passed, and Jessica was such a help.” Remus was beginning to feel very awkward about the whole situation - Nigel was wearing a thin collar under his shirt. Perhaps Remus was just seeing - no it was definitely a collar.

“Perhaps we should leave and let the family mourn, Milly?” Remus stood up, with Milly winking at Nigel who was busy shifting. Did the man have any shame? Clearly not.

“Perhaps Milly could stay?” Nigel asked, clearly only looking at Milly.

“Father?” Ella looked as appalled as Remus felt.

“Well, it would be unseemly for there not to be a respectable female to keep you gels in line.” Nigel carried on as Milly now looked at Remus with faint horror.

“There’s the cook, Mr Bouvier.” Rosemary offered, as Ella looked ready to cry.

“Now gels, staff don’t count. Milly here will hopefully be your new mother.” Remus almost laughed at her expression. There were very few things in life that Milly wanted, children that she couldn’t eat were not on that list.

“Neville will be wondering where we are though Nigel, perhaps I could pop by for the weekend?”

“My dear lady, I wouldn’t possibly dream of breaking up your family, of course, you must have both of your young men with you.” There was a pause as the three girls moved closer to each other. “With Jessica now gone, I will need help hosting this weeks gathering, it is of course too late to cancel.”

“Perhaps the girls would like to show me around the house?” Remus intervened before Milly could be completely indiscreet. It was a first to meet someone who was less discrete than Milly, Remus wasn’t sure how he felt about this new world view.

It came as no surprise when not even a week later, Milly, Remus and Neville were moving in properly to the manor house. 

“Gels, I would like to introduce you properly to your new mother, Milly who will be my wife after the next full moon, for proprieties sake. These will be your new Uncles, Remus and Neville. They will have full access to the house and grounds as one would expect from family. I will expect you to treat them with the respect they are due.” 

The eldest, Rosemary had both of her sisters by the hand and helped them do a small curtsy, which was completely lost on Milly who was busy harassing Neville.

“Thank you girls, if you have any problems please don’t hesitate to ask for help. Even Milly isn’t as - she’s approachable.” Remus changed tack partway through, claiming Milly wasn’t scary when all but Rosemary would taste quite nice to the Hag would be pushing it.

“Nigel, Neville wants to go straight to the greenhouses. What is the plan for where he’ll be sleeping?” Milly asked.

“There is the room either side of the master bedroom, with connecting doors.” 

“Fair, Neville if you track mud back into the house you’ll be cleaning it up with your tongue.” Remus was fairly sure that Nigel had said “I’ll do it.” How the man wasn’t on his hands and knees already was a miracle.

“I do have magic Milly.” The three girls stared at Neville as if he’d gone from giant puppy to heroic in the space of five words.

“Good job keeping that silent.” In fairness to Milly, they had all had a very long conversation about not sharing the magic part with the family. It caused all sorts of issues, from suddenly the need for a whole staff of maids when a sweep of a wand could clean… This world was… hard on the underclasses. 

“Could you show us some, Uncle Neville?” Rosemary asked.

“Can I Milly?” 

“Bit late now not to really isn’t it.” 

“Can you do magic, Mother Milly?” Phoebe asked carefully, Remus was amused to see the idea of having a magical mother had eased the acceptance dramatically.

“As can Remus, although he also turns into a wolf at the full moon. Little girls who are out of bed on a full moon will be eaten.” Remus wasn’t overly impressed with how she announced his secret although it did mean he didn’t need to worry about his furry little secret now.

Nigel didn’t look upset about the idea of marrying a witch either, though perhaps Remus should tell him that Milly was actually a Hag. The same kind that had gingerbread houses, and giant ovens perfect for cooking naughty or nice children.

“Uncle Remus, can we see you when you are a wolf?” Ella asked.

“Perhaps, if you are all very good,” Nigel answered as if he had any say over the matter.

“What your father said,” Milly added, leaving the room as she spoke. Remus heard the click of her fingers from outside the room, and Nigel rose without making any apologies to follow.

“Will you be our new Father?” Rosemary asked as soon as the room was cleared of all other adults, not even a maid had remained in the room.

“Ah, I think Milly plans on keeping your father alive. If she had no interest in him, she would never have moved in.” Remus gave them a friendly smile, opening his mouth wide as they all stared at his teeth. “I only get sharp teeth on the full moon.” They looked a little let down by that.

Life settled in surprisingly well, the household adjusted to its new Mistress without any issue. Nigel remained the Master out of the bedroom until Neville took the children out for educational trips, or on party nights. The girls flourished under tuition thanks to Remus, and Milly when she could be convinced of such things.

“Milly love, The Queen wants to arrange play dates for the girls and the Princes,” Remus shouted up to the bedroom, intercepting the doorman.

“Yes, but they need to be on their best behaviour.” She called down.

“They always are.” Remus winked at the three smirking girls.

“Not ours, theirs, little sods broke one of Charlie’s windows the other week when they went to visit. He was complaining about it at the last party, I’m not having them corrupting ours with their bad behaviour.” 

“Ella broke a window yesterday, and Phoebe broke one at the weekend,” Rosemary whispered to Remus who put his finger to his lips.

“Do you want me to write only if the Princes’ behave on the rsvp?”

“Yes, if she has a problem with it she can come talk to me.” She being the Queen, a not-quite friend of Milly’s being that they inhabited a similar role. Milly was, in Remus’ opinion, far more adept at it. The door slammed shut, indicating the end of Milly’s part of the conversation.

“Rosemary, the windows broke by accident and were easily fixed. That was very close to tattling.” Remus gave her a wink as she flushed. They had worked hard at breaking bad habits in the girls.

“She wasn’t tattling!” Ella stepped in front of the bigger girl, pushing out her chest, with Phoebe joining her.

“Which is why I said close to, but not quite. Settle the feathers girls, you don’t want to call the beast down before she’s ready.” They burst into giggles, hushing as there was the sound of a door opening upstairs.

Remus wrote the message back on a card, handing it to the doorman who dealt with it. The three of them did as much as they could to not interfere with the day to day running of the household. And the staff seemed to prefer it that way. Employment at the Bouvier’s came with somewhere to sleep and food. 

“Milly darling, how lovely to see you.” The King kissed her hand lightly, whilst the Queen gave a polite smile. The Princes were busy looking around like little mischief-makers, Remus decided.

“You did tell the little blighters?” Milly had about as much respect for the King as she did Neville. Though in fairness, he thought, she had seen the King in a similar position to Nigel on more than one occasion.

“Boys, what do you say?” The Queen prompted.

“We promise to be good, Ma’am.” Remus was about as convinced by this as the two women.

“If you break that promise, magic will turn you into little pigs.” This at least got the boys to look more sincere. They were escorted off shortly after by Neville to where the girls were hiding. They had been warned by Milly that if she caught them being influenced by boys she’d turn them into candles and light them. Remus wasn’t sure the girls had caught the reference to melting, as it was fairly obscure. 

“Is your mother a witch?” He heard the eldest ask as the door closed.

The staff had all vanished with the departure of the young princes. It was time to play, and only the brave wanted to be in the vicinity whilst the King had his back stripped whilst the Queen chatted with Milly.

“Floor.” Remus enjoyed hearing the command in the Hags voice, more so when it wasn’t pointed at him.

“Woof.” Nigel yelped as his unasked for response was rewarded with a sharp slice from the cane across his fleshy buttocks.

“Bad puppy, you were not asked to speak. Do we have to take you back through basic training again?” Nigel was whimpering at the stern tone. The King was dangling next to the fire, with the Queen slowly edging him with her mouth and weights attached to his bollocks.

“Speak puppy, do we need to take you through basic training?” Nigel looked unsure as he tried to ask for help with the question from Remus, who was stretched out on the rug recovering from buggering the Queen royally.

“No Mistress.” Remus couldn’t help but snicker at the look of horror on his face, “Woof woof.” It had been too late, she had decided to be appalled at his lack of training, Remus could tell. 

“Open.” Where she’d been hiding the ball gag, Remus had no idea. Nigel at least had the sense to open his mouth instantly, not that it would have stopped her.

Remus almost felt sorry for the man, the look of abject dismay on his face as the gag was secured quickly. He would be drooling constantly for the next week at least. Almost felt sorry but not quite, as the reason why Milly had decided to be so appalled was that he had agreed with the Queen to allow an alliance through marriage between the Royal family and House Bouvier. Nigel had signed it before they had moved in but had failed to mention it until the King had asked if any of the girls was like her new mother.

Milly had taken every opportunity to show her disapproval. The Queen had done the same, having realised that her hostess was less than pleased with her sons. 

“Remus, if you will take puppy up to his kennel.” Nigel flinched, puppy was being sent away in disgrace, the staff would ignore it though. They always did, as random nobles paraded through the house in various states of dress. 

As Remus returned, having attached Nigel’s leash to the small kennel that was set up in the corner of the Master bedroom, he heard the tail end of Milly’s conversation.

“The contract was signed. It is an honour for House Bouvier to be tied to Royalty. One of your daughters will be Queen one day.” The Queen was just as sharp as Milly.

“Which girl did he sign over?” Remus could see Milly twitching for her wand. He was impressed she hadn’t lost control to blast them already.

“It is for them to find the match, only one match has to be made with our eldest. We would not be averse to two such matches.” The Queen undid the heaviest weight from her husband.

“I want to see a copy of the contract. If one of the girls wants to marry into Royalty that is on them. It will be their choice not his. Do the boys take after you or him?” Milly asked bluntly, lifting the King down from the hook so he could stand.

It was a mistake for the King to have suggested that Milly meet the Prince’s properly. The girls had clearly talked Neville into performing magic for them, and so they had nothing but requests for magic out of any of them.

“Mother Milly, please will you do the spinning wheel trick for Prince Roger, he didn’t believe us.”

“Ella, we agreed that the best trick is the bag trick.” Phoebe hissed over the youngest.

“Sorry, Milly.” Neville didn’t look overly sorry, Remus thought, he looked like Sirius had after being caught by Minnie.

“Mother Milly, Prince Gareth asked if he needed to slay Uncle Remus.” Neville had the grace to look actually apologetic.

“Don’t worry Uncle Remus, we told him that whilst you were a wolf, you were the good kind. And Uncle Neville explained that you only ate bad children.” Rosemary added after Ella, who proved yet again she was just as eager to stir as the other two at times.

“Which of you is Gareth?” Milly asked carefully, Remus decided she wouldn’t actually kill one of the prince’s in front of their parents. Probably. 

“I am, Ma’am. I wanted to protect the fair ladies,” Ella sighed at that, Remus was amused to see Rosemary roll her eyes.

“Suck up,” His brother hissed at him, sidling up to Rosemary with hopeful eyes. 

“Boys!” The Queen - well Remus would describe the sound as more of a crack than a word. They both straightened up and mumbled apologies.

“Well, Gareth. As you can see, this wolf doesn’t need that kind of slaying. If you were ten years older perhaps you might have been able to join in.” Remus snorted, trust Milly to get distracted so quickly.

Milly spent the next few months talking to Ella about how she couldn’t possibly want to marry someone she didn’t know. Nigel had gone around her and arranged more playdates, that had Gareth bringing gifts of cakes and flowers for his true love. It had been Rosemary, though that Milly was most concerned over. Phoebe had taken to teasing her over Roger’s attentions. 

“Phoebe, leave your sister alone.” Remus stepped in as it looked like Rosemary was considering pushing the middle child down the well.

“Thank you Uncle Remus.” Rosemary looked miserable in his newfound expertise in reading girls expressions.

Ella was busy chatting with her friend from the stables, a young lad called Buttons because he was bright as one, according to Ella. Remus thought the lad was more likely named buttons down to his nose. Ella however, really liked him, and Buttons really liked Ella, but in a different way.

“Uncle Remus?” Rosemary asked after Phoebe disappeared to go stalk Neville, who she had decided she was going to marry. Neville looked panicked every time she announced it. 

“Yes, Rosemary?” He could tell this conversation was one that Milly should be having rather than him. 

“I’m tall for a girl.” Remus thought that everyone seemed a bit small, she was bordering on tall for where they had come from. It did put her at the tall end of the spectrum here though.

“Milly is far taller.” Milly towered over Neville who was the tallest male in the region by far.

“Mother Milly is pretty though.” This was not a conversation he should be having.

“Milly is very striking, Rosemary. She would tell you herself she isn’t pretty.” Milly who was currently having it out with an official regarding the upcoming marriage between Rosemary and Roger. 

“Do you think I’m striking?” Rosemary was staring into the well, and Remus quickly cast a sticking charm to stop her from toppling in.

“I’m quite a bit older than you Rosemary, I don’t think it’s appropriate.” 

“Oh, Uncle Remus, I don’t want to marry you like Phoebe does Uncle Neville. Mother Milly said I don’t have to marry the Prince, because she can’t convince Ella not to agree to marry Prince Gareth.” Remus was feeling very much out of his depth.

“It does seem very much like Ella has decided on her prince charming.” Remus couldn’t see either of the boys being particularly charming, Gareth was trying with Ella, in short bursts. Roger was more mature, which made more sense as he was the eldest, where Gareth brought flowers, Roger brought maps or fossils.

“What if I also wanted to marry?” Rosemary was leaning against the well, looking dejected.

“Do you want to marry someone, Rosemary?” He asked, then flinched as he heard Milly shout loudly in the background what sounded like expletives before it all went quiet again.

“Why do you think Prince Roger likes me?” Rosemary asked. Remus wasn’t sure how to answer. He had no idea, he could see why Gareth was pursuing Ella, they both were fairly romantic in ideals, and both liked climbing in grubby places. 

“Why wouldn’t he like you Rosemary?” It was a poor tactic, but he could hardly not say anything.

“I don’t know, Uncle Remus. I’m not pretty or striking like Mother Milly. I’m tall and pointy, and Phoebe said he must be blind as a bat.” Remus winced, he knew Phoebe had been unkind about the whole relationship, but more about how dull Roger seemed to be, rather than looks.

“Rosemary, you are not ugly, Milly would wash your mouth out for even thinking such a thing. We will speak with Phoebe about that. You have a unique charm, and anyone who caught your eye would be lucky to have their attentions returned. Do you like Prince Roger?” It felt like a more pertinent question.

“I do, he’s not as, well, handsome as Prince Gareth, but he’s nicer.” Neither of the boys took after their mother in looks. The King had big ruddy cheeks, and flattened features, Remus wouldn’t describe either as handsome. “He is very interesting, he knows all sorts about rocks and wants to open a museum so that everyone can enjoy them too.” 

“Well, that seems like a fine plan.” Phoebe wasn’t wrong about the dull aspect, he did tend to go into great detail about the fossils.

“He also thinks that we need to be looking at fixing the peasant problem,” Rosemary carried on as Remus choked. “He thinks we need to educate everyone so that they can better themselves. We’ve been talking about it, but his mother thinks that it will cause a revolution and he’ll end up with no head.” Remus was pleasantly relieved to hear that the solution hadn’t been to just kill them all.

“Well, do you think Milly would allow her son in law to have no head if he treated you well?” Remus offered, Rosemary brightened up. 

“I’ll tell Prince Roger that as soon as his mother dies, and the King, of course, we will be able to do as we must for the good of the Kingdom.” Remus felt like perhaps he had helped after all, as Rosemary ran off to inform Milly that she did want to marry after all.

“Ella Bouvier, what do you think you’re playing at young lady?” Remus had been busy teaching Phoebe about the effects of bullying when the Manor shook with the sound of Milly shouting.

“Ella’s in trouble, Mother Milly sounds angry,” Phoebe whispered, he was pleased to see she wasn’t enjoying her younger sisters misfortune. “Uncle Remus, can you go save her?”

He almost killed her instead, as he discovered the reason behind Milly’s ire with her stepdaughter. There was a fairy stunned next to Ella next to six white mice.

“Ella, what did you do?” They had talked to all three of the girls about the dangers of fairies, and he felt impressed upon them the dangers of the things.

“I didn’t do anything, she was trying to trick me, but I didn’t sign anything.” Ella was looking belligerent, glaring at the creature.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” Milly looked ready to spit as Ella gave Remus a pleading look, he was not falling for it.

“I didn’t sign anything, I promise.”

“Because I found you talking to that creature before you could.” Milly had her wand firmly trained on the fairy disguised as a kindly old woman.

“She said she could get me into the ball, in a dress, and shiny glass slippers and all I needed to do was leave by midnight.” Remus couldn’t help but groan.

“I told you that until you married, you were not allowed to attend any such things. All of you are far too young to go dancing at night, being groped by men of ill repute.” Milly ignored the much younger married age as complete poppycock. Rosemary seemed to appreciate it, the younger two not as much. 

“It’s not fair!”

“I tell you what's not fair, that thing. Did you want to hand over your firstborn? Did you want to die tragically young, did you want to lose your voice?” Remus stepped in front of Milly when it looked like she was going to throttle Ella.

“Now Ella, did you sign anything?” He asked as Milly stamped on the fairies neck, breaking it.

“No Remus, because Mother Milly told us that we were not allowed to sign anything without her looking at it.” He could hear the delicate fairy bones crunching as Milly ground it into the ground.

“Now if another fairy approaches you?” Not that he thought they would have the chance to, they would put upwards further out in future to guard against such things. Trust Ella to find the one outbuilding that fell outside of the original wards.

“Not today, thank you.” Ella took after her father in some ways. “I mean, I run and find you, or Mother Milly and if all else fails, Uncle Neville.” Perhaps he could convince Milly to let her get married sooner, so she would become the Prince’s problem rather than the cause of more grey hairs.

Milly looked positively thrilled to be front and centre at the double wedding. If looks could kill, the priest would be a smoking char on the floor as he waffled on for what felt like hours. Remus at least had a seat on the front row, Milly was giving away Rosemary with Nigel giving away Ella next to them. Phoebe had agreed to be bridesmaid to both, so was busy holding two bouquets, that Neville had grown especially for the event.

Ella had to wait until she was 16 before Milly would agree to the marriage, and Rosemary wanted to wait until she was 21 before she would move into the castle. She had already started to butt heads with the Queen, being a staunch supporter of her future husband, and had pestered Remus for advice regarding education.

Remus wasn’t ashamed to say he’d had a few tears rolling down his cheeks as the ceremony concluded with a kiss. The house would be much emptier until Rosemary convinced Roger to move back until her mother in law died. Milly had offered to deal with the problem as a wedding present, whilst Nigel was busy elsewhere. 

“You’re such a ‘puff…” Milly muttered into his ear, watching with half an eye as both girls whirled around the dance floor with their chosen princes.

“You’ll miss them too,” 

“Like a hole in the head. You know they’ll be back all the time, it’ll be, “but cook makes much better bread” or “the bed isn’t as good as it is at home.” I bet you by the end of the week, both of them will have been for a quick overnight visit.” 

“No bet, I overhead Ella talking to Phoebe about how her and Gareth were planning on checking out the caves on the estate now that you can’t stop her.” Remus couldn’t help but grin as Milly snorted.

“More likely they wanted to steal that lad away, I took her down into the caves so she knows there is nothing down there other than wine casks.” 

“Does Phoebe though?”

“Phoebe doesn’t care, she’s decided she wants to ignore men completely and learn how to run the estate.” Milly shrugged as Remus pulled her reluctantly onto the dance floor after being beckoned by the girls.

“Neville rejected her again?” Nigel was busy dancing with Phoebe who had not grown to the same height as her elder sister but had definitely grown to a very healthy stature.

“She doesn’t see why she needs a husband. It might have something to do with the new family who moved in after Charlie passed away. The daughter seems to be very comely.”

“Comely?” Remus couldn’t help but laugh, as they span around the floor.

“Was I supposed to say, when I saw Erica squirming on the end of my strapon which is now Phoebe’s?” He almost dropped her as she chose to answer smugly as they went in for a dip.

“I did wonder why Phoebe had started to ignore Neville.” They came to a stop as the music ended. Polite clapping from everyone, including Milly after he’d prodded her. “And now the girls are all grown up?”

“Hmm?” He could see she was distracted by Nigel making a suspiciously dog-like noise. 

“The girls will all have moved out of the main house, are you really planning on turning the manor into a full-time pleasure house?”

“Well, it is in my nature, to live the best Hag life I can.” All things considered, he felt that things could be far worse. Although after the no doubt revolution it might all change.

And they mainly lived happily ever after... The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flowers for putting up with me babbling.


End file.
